


The Celebration Continues

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Celebration Continues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642393) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



"Do you have any idea how good you look in that uniform?" Teddy said when James finally made it home. Teddy was nicely tipsy and ready to make good on his promise to give James a good seeing to.

James smirked. "If I look as good as I usually do, then yes."

"Come here." Teddy grabbed his arm and tugged him close, then reached between them and rubbed his palm over James's cock. "You'd look even better out of it."

"What are you waiting for?" James said, cheekily, then gasped as Teddy dropped to his knees and mouthed his length through his robes. 

Teddy proceeded to undress James slowly. He pulled of his boots, then slid his trousers and pants down to his ankles, caressing his thighs before standing to help him with his robes. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Teddy bent his head and pressed kisses to James's bare chest, then stomach, pointedly ignoring the hard cock that was begging to be sucked. 

"Get up on the bed," Teddy said, his voice rough to his own ears. 

James scooted up the bed, gripping the headboard—his white gloves bright against the brass. 

"Going to cuff me?" James asked eagerly. 

"Yeah," Teddy said, pulling James's handcuffs from the pocket of his robes. "Then I'm going to ride you."

"Oh, fuck," James whispered, his cock throbbing as Teddy leaned over him and cuffed him to the bed.

He leaned down and sucked James's length into his mouth, half-grinning as James tried to thrust up.

"Patience," he said once he stepped back and undressed, taking his time. When he was finally naked he reached into the bedside table and took out a phial of lube.

"God, Teddy, please," James begged as Teddy stroked the oil up and down James's length.

He then straddled James and reached behind himself to position James's cock.

Sucking in a breath and closing his eyes, Teddy bore down, inching James inside him. He was panting by the time James was fully seated and only then did Teddy look down and meet his eyes.

A slow smile curved along James's face and then he thrust up with all his might.

"Fuck!" Teddy cried out. Gripping James's shoulders, Teddy lifted himself up and slammed back down.

"That's it," James said hoarsely, "ride me."

Teddy moved faster and faster, rolling his hips as he took every inch of James. He dragged his hand down James's chest and tweaked one of his nipples, making him gasp. He continued down James's stomach, running his fingers through the hair at his navel before taking himself in hand and starting to stroke himself.

Teddy's hand flew over his length, his arse clenching around James's cock.

"That's so fucking hot, Teddy," James said, groaning. "Fuck your fist, come on me!"

Teddy's head fell back and he moaned as he felt his balls tighten. Three more quick strokes and he was coming, splattering James's stomach.

Then James was crying out as he arched up, filling Teddy's arse as he came. 

Teddy stayed sitting on James, panting, until he felt James slip out of him. He then rolled off and reached for his wand, cleaning them both.

"What about these?" James said, wiggling his fingers and rattling the cuffs.

"Mmm," Teddy murmured and licked one of James's nipples, "I rather hoped to keep you that way. Cuffed to the bed, ready to service me on command."

"Does that mean lots of blow jobs in my future?" James grinned. "I love blow jobs."

Teddy straddled James's chest and, as he slid his reawakening cock between James's lips, he said, "Yes."


End file.
